dawn y ash secuestrados
by rex corvinus
Summary: esto es una historia de ash y dawn en donde saw les hara que su estres controle su cuerpo y me equivo que con el capitulo 1 y 2 seran 20 capitulos jejeje primer fic aqui esta
1. Chapter 1

bueno esta serie sera de 43 capitulos y bueno vamos con el primero con mi ayudante shizusu

shizusu:buenas a todos

yo:bueno que empiese

CAPITULO 1 :el jugador tambien forma parte del juego

ash:donde estoy? dawn?

?:ash estoy aqui

ash:dawn donde estamos?

dawn:que me preguntas a mi

(una television se enciende y aparece saw )

saw:quiero jugar un juego

ash:quien eres?

pigsaw:no te interesa

dawn(con mirada asesina):dinos YA

pigsaw:esa cara no me asustara bueno escuchen atentamente hay reglas

ash:cuales?

pigsaw:es simple deben escapar sacandose sus camisas de fuersa y encontrando el codigo que abre la puerta o si no tendran que morir aplastados...QUE EMPIESE EL JUEGO

ash:venga por lo menos tengo navaja

dawn:usala rapidoo

ash:si

(ash corta su camisa de fuersa y despues con delicadesa la de dawn pero por el susto se cae y quedan cara a cara en el suelo)

ash(sonrojado):no tenemos tiempo para esto dawn

dawn (sonrojada):fue un error lo siento (pensando y eso que fue pero que rayos te pasa)

ash:bueno y esta lupa...ya se!

(ash mira con la lupa las camisas de fuersa)

ash:escribe 2345 1345

dawn:listo vamos ash esto da miedo

ash:mas miedo das tu

dawn:QUE DIJISTE MALCRIADO

ash:aaaahaaaaaahaah na...nada

(se van y dawn no se da cuenta de que se aferra al braso de ash casi arrancandoselo)

ash:dawn para ahora

(la empujo hacia delante pero se cae y accidentalmente le da un beso)

ash:eek*sacando sus labios de los de dawn* lo siento mi error

dawn :hagamos que esto nunca paso

bien este fue el capitulo algo corto pero mañana publicare uno mejor XD y mas largo estoy corto de tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

yo:bueno shizusu fue al baño asi que...

shizusu:ya estoy jejeje

yo:jaja*digo con gota en la cabeza anime

shizusu:bueno que empieces

capitulo tenemos que separarnos

ash:dawn estooooo

dawn(levemente sonrojada):que?

ash:perdon por lo de antes

dawn(sonrojada como tomate):olvidalo sigamos pero no me dejes

(dawn se aferra a ash)

ash:dawn...(se sonroja levemente)

dawn:mira veo a alguien

?:hola me llamo Red

Red:que hacen aqui?

ash:nos secuestro una persona

Red:pigsaw?

dawn:como sabes su nombre

?:red esperame

ash:la vos me suena familiar

?llege espera es ash!

ash:may? pero que haces aqui?

may:me secuestro pigsaw al igual que red y el me ayudo a salir

ash: eek no me traigas malos recuerdos

may:porque?

ash:no importa

(se apagan las luces y ambas mujeres se aferran a los brasos de sus compañeros)

red y ash(sonrojado al rojo vivo):...*no dice nada*

(se enciende una television y aparece pigsaw)

saw:bien escuchen atentamente deberan escapar pasando el campo de obstaculos y enfrentando a los diferentes mundos que se les vengan adelante a los 4 los mandare a diferentes videojuegos en los cuales deberan sobrevivir por 5 dias cada uno

ash red may y dawn:5 dias ¡no mames!

saw:si mamo XD bueno espero que lo hagan mal jajajajaja bueno QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO

red:ire yo primero

(el campo constaba de pasar por balas y atravesar los cuchillos giratorios para conseguir la llave y despues atravesar un campo de marionetas con pinchos para llegar al lugar)

yo:me da lata escribir todo el camino de los cuatro asi que no lo hare

ash:que bien pasamos las pruebas bien yo 1 red 2 may 3 un minuto ¿ydawn?

dawn :por aqui

(la peliazul estaba tumbada sin fuersas en el piso)

ash:DAWN

(rapidamente fue a salvarla y entraron al portal donde encontraron un campo de batalla)  
ash:que videojuego sera este?

dawn:no se

saw:todavia no estan en los videojuegos primero lucharan contra mis marionetas

(y asi inicio la pele y la mayoria fue vencido por Red el cual estaba experimentado en peleas)

saw:bien pasen por esta puerta y QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO

(todos atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron con algo atonito)

yo:bueno me volvio la imaginacion y la inspiracion (y el tiempo XD) pero que conste que ya no seran 43 capitulos sino 10 jajajaja

shizusu:bueno bye bye

yo:cuando me vuelva la inspiracion escribo de nuevo se me acabo XD XD XDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

yo:bueno el 3er capitulo en un dia ¡denme una medalla!

shizusu:tengo que dormir chaooo!

yo:bueno que empiese el capitulo

capitulo 3:no mames ¿asesinos?

ash:donde estamos

may:no puede ser ¡esto es florencia!

ash:florencia? que es eso se come?

(todos se caen al estilo anime)

red:asi es siempre?

dawn:algunas cosas nunca cambian

?:oigan ustedes

red:eh?

?mi nombre es ezio auditore estan perdidos? son turistas al parecer

red:porque vistes asi? parece que quieres pasar inavertido

ezio:busco gente para que vengan a la villa porque nosotros somos asesinos y luchamos contra los templarios ¿quereis venir?

ash:bueno...

dawn:si no hay otra opcion...

red:y si es para sobrevivir...

may:pues vamos!

(viajaron bastante hasta llegar a monterigioni)

ezio:aqui es

todos-ezio:guau que grande

ezio:vamos a la mansion

?:reclutaste personas ezio?

ezio si tio Mario aqui estos cuatro

mario:bueno tengan

(mario les da hojas ocultas a los cuatro)

todos:guauuuu y este boton de aqui que es

(salio una hoja oculta)

mario:mejor no os apunteis con eso

ezio:venga vamos a dormir

(todos durmieron y a la mañana siguiente)

todos:vamos a por armaduras

ezio aca tienen la vestimenta

ash:se ve guay

(se ponen la vestimenta)

dawn(sonrojada levemente):te ves bien con el uniforme ash

ash:gracias pero

estomago de ash:aiufrhiurhofhaohfeuaihkehfsoia

ash podemos comer algo?

(todos se cayeron al estilo anime exepto dawn que tenia una gota en la cabesa)

dawn jejejejeje

ash:bueno a comer

(fueron a comer un poco(exepto ash comio como si no hubiera un mañana)fueron a tintar sus vestimentas a la tienda de tintes

ash:el mio lo quiero rojo

dawn:el mio azul

may:el mio verde

red el mio rojo

mercenario:nos ataca un grupo de templarios

todos menos el mercenario:vamos!

(el combate termino con ash intacto may intacta y red intacto pero dawn no estaba intacta)

ash:dawn no respira (pensando tendre que darle un boca a boca)

(asi le dio un boca a boca y dawn se desperto pero se sonrojo al ver que ash la salvo de morir)

dawn:gracias ash

ash(abrasando a dawn):estas viva!

dawn:si lo estoy

red y may:bueno vamos a dormir

ash y dawn:si!

listo voy a ver si me da por el cuarto capitulo en un dia y a ver si hago cinco

shizusu:desperte

yo:bueno shizusu eek no entres semi desnuda dios!

shizusu(sonrojada):es que el armario esta del otro lado

yo:bueno hasta la siguiente diablos que imajen me dio shizusu carajo!


	4. Chapter 4

yo:bueno shizusu te cambiaste?

shizusu:si ya estoy oye te presento una amiga se llama akane

yo:akane? no jodas

akane:TE MATARE INSECTO

yo :aaaah shizusu has tu este capitulo carajoooooooooooo

akane:ven para aca maldita perra

shizusu:bueno enpesamos

capitulo 4:tres dias de entrenamiento

ash :carajo 1 dia mas y saldremos

dawn:si y estamos mas experimentdos con las batallas sobretodo tu ash

may:es ciertoantes retabas en batalla pokemon

red:jejeje trio de tortolos

todos-red:QUE DIJISTE

red:eeeeheheeeeeh na..na..nada

ash:mas te vale

may:casi te mando un falcon punch

todos:jajajajajajaaja

dawn:bueno que haremos hoy

ash:yo me duermo

red:yo me baño

may:yo como

dawn:bueno no tengo apetito ni me voy a bañar con red por rasones ovias asi que me voy a dormir

may y red:eek que par de tortolos

(mientras tanto con ash durmiendo)

dawn:espero no despertarlo

ash:mm ah dawn?

dawn:eek lo siento si te desperte

ash:no importa que quieres?

dawn(sonrojada): puedo dormir contigo

ash(sonrojado):bueno si tu quieres

(asi los dos se acostaron un poco cerca el otro pero ash siente que las piernas de dawn rosan con las suyas en lo cual los dos se sonrojan)

ash:dawn porque hiciste eso

dawn:me incomode en un momento

ash:se da vuelta*pero eso no significa que roses mis piernas con las tuyas

dawn:se da vuelta*no me puedo acomo eek

(por darse vuelta accidentalmente se besaron pero se separo la peli azul)

dawn(sonrojada como un tomate):lo siento

ash(sonrojado al color del fuego):no importa despues de todo fue un accidente

dawn(mirando picaramente a ash):y si no lo fuera

ash:(pensando que carajo hace se me esta ofreciendo)

dawn:bueno que empiece la diversion

ash:eek pero que 0_o

dawn:jeje toma el control total de mi cuerpo ash

ash:eek pero daw*se sonroja*

dawn:no hable¨*le pone las manos en la cintura a ash*ahora has lo que quieras conmigo

(dawn jala a ash haciendo que el quede encima de ella)

ash:da...dawn pero que haces

dawn:necesito despejarme de favores que tu me has echo

ash:pero y si nos ven

dawn:deje la puerta con pestillo olle sabes que no traigo sosten?

(entonces se quita la camisa dejando sus senos al aire)

ash:eek dawn no creo que esto sea correcto

dawn solo relajate*le mone las manos de ash en sus pecho derecho*sientes como late?

ash:si asintiendo con la cabesa

dawn:yo creo que estan muy bien formadas pero que me dices tu

ash:bueno no se tambien creo lo mismo

(mientras tanto con may)

may: ya termine...oye ezio

ezio:que quie...diablos tiene apetito

may:bueno tenia hambre oye sabes si ya se abrio el portal

ezio:en 5 minutos mas lo hara

may:aah dale

sishuzu:eso fue todo aaah

(caigo sobre shizusu)

yo:rapido cierra la puerta

shizusu:claro

yo:gracias bueno amigod bye bye

akane:chaooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5:supongo que vamos a otro

ash:fue bueno visitarlos a este mundo pero nos vamos gracias por todo

dawn(aabrasada al braso de ash):si muchas gracias

*con may y red*

may:parece que tienen mas que amistad esos dos

red:y que? ellos son felices asi y tenemos que entrar

may:es verdad¡vamos!

*ash y sus amigos pasan por el portal para encontrarse en un campo de batalla de el cual escapan en una mansion*

red:bueno si este es de armas necesitaremos algunas

may:¡red cuidado!

?quienes son ustedes

ash:suelta a red no somos enemigos

?:bien pero no voy a confiar facilmente mi nombre es solid snake pero llamenme snake

snake:que hacen aqui sin armas tomen

(snake le da a ash una pistola a dawn una pistola tambien a may una uzi y a red una escopeta)

snake:vamos

ash:dawn no te separes de mi lado

dawn(sonrojada):claro

red:bueno deben haber habitaciones arriba para dormir

ash:si y tambien comida

estomago de ash:fdfasuidgfaoeriugoiaujadfioghadilugadslfjhd

(todos menos snake se caen al estilo anime)

may bueno vamos a dormir

yo:seran 20 capitulos en ves de 10 asi que esperen el otro capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

bueno no he podido poner muchos capitulos pero aqui lo tienen

capitulo 6:laugthin beauty

ash:donde es esto

dawn:no se pero atentos

?:snake!

snake:huh?...naomi?

todo el grupo poke:naomi?

(despues de las investigaciones de un virus plantado en snake se escucha una gran explosion y secuestran a naomi y aparecen RANAS)

yo:bueno no quiero poner la pelea asi que vamos con beauty

(despues de derrotar a las RANAS aparece un pulpo o eso creemos)

ash:que es esa cosa

snake:es una beast ataquen!

(todo el grupo dispara y pelea con la beast hasta que sale del cuerpo la beauty)

ash:iiugh cubierta de tinta aah vomito tinta pero que asco!

beauty:ven snake

(la beaty trata de agarrar a snake pero red le pega un balaso en la cabesa)

red:enferma de m****a

ash bueno creo que tenemos que buscar a naomi

FIN DE CAPITULO

yo:bueno no puse mucho pero aah!

akane:ven aca p***a no te escaparas

yo:FIN Y AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7:adios naomi y adios mundo

snake:naomi!

ash:naomi aaah muchos soldados

soldados de ?:disparen

ash:bueno tenemos batalla aqui

(entonces aparece una camioneta y aparece un tipo con un mono)

?:venga snake sube!

snake:drebin!

dawn y may:vamos suban

ash:si!

red:como digan

drebin:tengamos un paseito

(despues dellegar al peblo y subirse en el helicoptero con snkae,naomi y raiden sangrando en el piso del helicoptero vieron el portal tridimensional)

ash:supongo que es un adios

snake:suerte

(entonces saltaron al portal tridimensional para encontrarse ne una sala con television)

saw:bien pero en este video juego tendran que sobrevivr 12 dias bua jajaja

ash:bien cabron

may:miren el portal se abre

ash y dawn:vamos!

yo:bueno eso es todo y aaagh

(de una habitacion sale natsuru)

natsuru:eeh hola rex

yo:carajo veteeeeeee

natsuru:bueno bueno


End file.
